


Wrong

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Friday Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Oh, that's right. I'd only do it wrong," says Sam, deadpan. "You kill him, I'll just watch."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [lifein1973](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973) Friday Drabble Challenge, for the "icon" prompt. I used [this icon](http://l-userpic.livejournal.com/74407200/2019027) (picture and quote are from _The Lion in Winter_).

Sam is first into the alley, so he's the one who grabs the scruffy hooligan who wasted most of their morning. The kid is already cuffed when Gene arrives and wrenches him from Sam's grasp, slamming him against the nearest wall.

"Oh, that's right. I'd only do it wrong," says Sam, deadpan. "You kill him, I'll just watch."

Gene glares at him and knocks the boy to the ground.

It's pointless and cruel and not how he learned to police, and Sam is terrified at a small part of himself that sees the scowling thug and thinks, _he deserves it_.


End file.
